


Raidy and the Lamia

by hypnoticaddictions8



Category: Ikazuchi no Senshi Raidy | Lightning Warrior Raidy Series
Genre: F/F, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Lamia, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoticaddictions8/pseuds/hypnoticaddictions8
Summary: Originally posted on DeviantArt.Raidy investigates some temple ruins after hearing from nearby locals that many of their women are disappearing into it. When she finds the source of the problem, Raidy eventually learns she might not be able to escape the snake woman's coils, once they make eye contact.





	1. Part 1

Pebbles crackled along the stone path as the strong winds rushed by. Devoid of as much life as possible in that particular area, the rocky and crumbled ruins were encased in a sphere of silence.

The vacancy of noise was only then filled by the sigh of a lone woman, who stood at the top of the multitude steps leading to the ancient abandoned temple, barely deterred by the state of her surroundings.

When the Lightning Warrior, better known as Raidy, learned from the nearby civilization down below that many of the young females had been disappearing into the temple ruins, she made it her immediate mission to investigate what had happened to all of them.

Treading carefully towards what appeared to be the entrance, carved rock in the shape of a strange human deity's head with its mouth open, Raidy noticed the scratch marks in the stone beneath her. It was as if countless battles had been fought at the top of the temple, continuously wearing into the rocks with age. She couldn't see any recent ones, as far as she could tell, but the sight was a little off-putting.

Despite this, Raidy crossed the darkened entryway and passed the narrow and winding hall into the real part of the temple, an area where the stonework was much less destroyed. Though the walls, hung torches, and surrounding work were prettier, they couldn't distract from the rather unique 'decorations' that lined the room.

Collared and chained to the walls, women were strewn about the perimeter, moaning and pleasuring each other as if it were the only thing they knew. Raidy gulped and tried to avoid staring at the bodies pressed up against each other, groping, toying and teasing one another. All of them even had piercings on their breasts, which clinked whenever two chests pushed into each other. Some even took to pulling or twisting them.

No, no. Stop. Raidy wasn't looking. Anymore. No. Focus, Raidy. Focus!

Instead, Raidy shook her head of any wild thoughts before returning back to the task at hand and forcing herself to stare at the floor as she walked. Her ears were met with the happy climaxes of multiple females, which brought a bright blush to her cheeks. Daring to look again, her red eyes darted along the masses lining the walls until she found one girl alone at the foot of a sort of curtained-off bed of some kind.

"H-Hey," she called as she knelt down before the nodding-away girl. "Can you tell me anything about whoever is keeping you all here?"

The girl smiled and hummed, eyes shut but body still awake and aware. Her hands rubbed her inner thighs as she responded, "Mistress takes care of us and keeps us all safe and happy. She's absolutely perfect and loves us and plays with us and... Ahh." Sighing blissfully, the girl opened her eyes and stared dreamily at Raidy.

The warrior gasped. To her shock, the girl's eyes were filled with rapidly spinning spirals, almost like a kaleidoscope of color spewing from her pinprick sized pupils. Looking around at the others, she could see a few nearby had similar spirals in their eyes too. She assumed the rest were afflicted with this strange magic as well and shivered.

Some kind of charm magic, maybe? It was Raidy's first guess and she was positive she wouldn't get an answer from any of them if she asked about it. Better it would be if she made sure to avoid any spells this Mistress might try on her.

Turning her attention back to the girl in front of her, Raidy waved her hand in front of that dazed expression. "Err, do you think you can tell me anything specific about her? What she looks like or any magic she might use?" She frowned as the girl ignored her and began squeezing her own breasts. There went her only lead on the situation.

Standing back up, Raidy observed the curtains surrounding the circular bed, parting them slightly only to be met with another female tumbling off the side.

This woman groaned, twitched, and panted as she rolled over onto her back. Before Raidy could speak to her, two more naked women came from behind the curtains, walking over to the fallen one and dragging her off to somewhere behind the bed before the hero could do anything about it all.

Curious as to what was really happening behind these curtains, Raidy finally pushed them aside, amazed with what she found.

In the middle of the bed, lazily resting upon it like a comfortable throne, was a Lamia, a woman of half-human, half-snake descent. At her sides were two females fanning her while another rested by her lap, feeding her chunks of fruit from a bowl. A few others relaxed on the edges of the bed and it was strange to note that all these women were not chained to the wall, but still collared and eagerly resting with the Lamia. It had to be whatever spell she put on all of them.

Raidy hadn't even fully comprehended the Lamia's snake half. It wasn't exactly lengthy, all of it able to stay on the bed without slipping, but what it lacked in that, it clearly made up for in sheer muscle and strength. The Lamia had a woman wrapped up in her dark brown coils, lifted up above the warrior's head and squeezing. The ensnared woman moaned in delight and the coils seemed to pulsate in response around her.

It was almost terrifying to watch, even though all the women looked so grateful, pleased, and, Raidy only noticed it now, perfectly fine.

Despite all of the women being collared and most of them chained to the surrounding walls, they were all as clean and well-fed as the Lamia was.

And as naked. The more Raidy stood before the Lamia, the more uncomfortably aroused her own body felt. She shouldn't stare, but she did and the Lamia's human half was alluring. Her skin was tan and looked so soft and smooth to the touch. Her eyes were a dazzling sapphire blue color and her hair long, dark, and braided, almost serpentine, like her tail.

"Oh? What do we have here? Another girl comes to join her Mistress Freya in bed?" The Lamia chuckled as she finally took notice of Raidy standing before her. Setting the coiled up woman down on the bed, Freya popped her tail out of the woman's mouth and curled it towards Raidy, as if beckoning her with it.

The warrior grimaced. "Um... No. I'm here to... to..." She was distracted by the wrapped up woman panting and screaming out in pleasure. Yet even when she averted her eyes back to the Lamia, that burst of arousal rushed right back at the sight of bare chest and stomach, breasts that shook as Freya moved to relax more into the bed. Squirming where she stood, Raidy spoke the first thought that came to mind to remedy her horniness, "Wh-Why are you all naked?"

Freya had to laugh. Immediately, Raidy knew when those words left her lips, she'd receive the heartiest of laughs and she did. The snake woman held her stomach as she did and her tail wiggled around by her play toy of a girl.

"Silly girl. I have no need for those useless coverings you humans wear and neither should my servants," Freya replied as her mirth settled. For a moment, she considered Raidy, how the warrior's seemingly brave facade crumbled before her, and how beautiful she was. Perhaps this new girl would be the one? Oh, yes. Or at the very least a decent new slave. "Might I ask who you are?"

Shaking off the embarrassment and gripping tightly at the hilt of her sword, Raidy held her head high and steady with determination. "I'm Raidy and I'm here to free these women from your control," she declared.

"Raidy... Is that really what you want? I mean, look around you. My girls are all so happy. Don't you like what you see? Don't you want to taste it, even a little? Join me in bed and enjoy my coils, Raidy. It won't hurt to try," she offered, holding a hand out for the girl to take. She tried keeping eye contact, hoping to lure her in as easily as she had a few other girls.

Something in the offer made the women surrounding the Lamia moan and hum excitedly. Freya wasn't wrong about that, it seemed. Raidy gulped and bit her bottom lip.

Damn. What was she thinking? Why was she considering this? Raidy wasn't supposed to fall for these tricks. She was supposed to save people from monsters enslaving them. She was a hero, not a sex slave.

Unsheathing her sword, Raidy went into her fighting stance and grit her teeth, focused on completing her mission.

"Ah. I suppose that is to be expected of someone like you," Freya reasoned, dropping her play toy onto the bed and keeping her thinner coils in between her and Raidy defensively. "But I'm sure you'll take my offer soon enough."

The snake tail lashed out at Raidy, attempting to grab her and wrap her up. Dodging back and out of the way, Raidy swung her sword towards it to keep it as far away from her as she could before sprinting over to the bed. She aimed her sword at the Lamia, but was halted by a shimmer of some kind.

Her running slowed, eyes focused on Freya's calm expression. What was that? She was doing something and then something spiraled around in her head. Raidy shook her head and held her sword out again, only to find it wasn't in her hands.

It clattered a few steps behind her and she spun around to pick it up, but spun back again to narrowly avoid the tail making another grab at her. She ducked and dodged once more, barely escaping the crafty loop Freya had made to catch her. Making another grab for her sword, she rolled under a scaly swipe and bravely raised her weapon once more.

The attacking tail fell to the floor in defeat, which caught Raidy off guard slightly. Really? She hadn't even done anything. She eyed her opponent with a concerned but cautious expression. This definitely wasn't right.

Freya had leaned closer to the edge of the bed, gazing right at Raidy with eyes full of spirals similar to the ones the slaves had.

Instantly Raidy found herself unable to look away. The more she stared, the more that previous heat built back up inside her. She whined as her thoughts slipped off into those spiraling depths, lost yet happy. The tail snaked under her chest armor and began twisting around playfully.

Finding her hypnosis' effects easily working into the warrior's mind, the Lamia had her tail remove all that useless armor and poke around Raidy's body.

Enjoying the squeaks of confusion, Freya looped her coils under and around the human, wrapping up Raidy's now bare form and having her straddle a larger coil.

Raidy whined and squirmed in the thick mass, a part of her mind working to fight the spirals. She hadn't expected them to be in the snake woman's eyes. Surely, they would've come from some magic the Lamia would chant instead. This wasn't something Raidy had encountered before. This was so... Hard to... Resist.

"That's it, Raidy-chan. Just keep looking into my eyes. Let your Mistress pleasure you and make you happy," Freya purred, lifting the naked warrior up high and petting her long red hair with her tail.

The Lamia sat back and admired her work, still keeping her eyes on Raidy's. She snapped her fingers and the extra women resting on her bed slowly crawled off and back to the walls to chain themselves up once more. The woman that fed her sat patiently by the foot of the bed, while the fanning ones continued their work, satisfied as always to please their Mistress.

All the while Raidy let her body relax into the coils, eased into submission by the scales and hypnosis. Her resistance disappeared into a small corner of her mind as her Mistress' power overthrew her thoughts. The coils around her breasts squeezed a little and she barely fought the moan that escaped her. While her eyes kept contact with Freya's, the tail worked its way along her body, tugging at her hair and tickling her neck. It looped around her neck until the end was sitting by her lips, poking them innocently.

Without really thinking, as she couldn't do much of that anymore, Raidy opened her mouth and the tail shoved itself in, cold and eager.

With Raidy's muffled sigh, Freya sat her new servant down in front of her. "See?" she spoke with a chuckle, "I told you you'd be happy here. Your Mistress knows what's best for you, Raidy-chan." Leaning against the heavy coils, the snake woman twirled a strand of red hair on her finger and nodded slowly, making her captive mirror her action.

Body heating up under the cool scales, a new adoration blossomed within Raidy. Yes. She clearly knew nothing without her Mistress. It was foolish to argue, but thankfully her Mistress was kind enough not to punish her. Mentally reminding herself never to behave so stupidly ever again, she licked at the tail worming in her mouth. She loved the way her Mistress treated her, like a good mindless slave for the Lamia to play with.

The coil between her thighs greedily rubbed and pressed into her. She couldn't contain the bubbling pleasure that rose to her throat in a whimper. So desperate and hot, Raidy loved it all and craved more. She even thrusted against it herself, searching her Mistress' sly expression for more of what she desired.

"Hm? What is it, Raidy-chan?" Freya loosened her massive coils, gently and carefully massaging the girl's shoulders with her hands. As the scaly body slid off Raidy, the Lamia popped her tail out of the girl's mouth. Lifting Raidy up, Freya brought her new servant down on top of her, their breasts pressing together and warm, drippy groin landing on the cusp of human waist and snake scales.

Mind overwhelmed by the strangely unfamiliar sensations surrounding her, her Mistress forcing more of those beautiful spirals into her eyes, coils sliding along her back and pinning her to her Mistress, Raidy let the low groan in her throat become a shriek of climax. Soon, she was riding on pleasure and bliss, possessive arms around her waist. She knew only joy and obedience. She cared only for her Mistress.

"I guess I overestimated you, Raidy-chan. You might have beauty and strength, but that isn't enough to make you my mate. It does make you my new favorite slave, I suppose." Freya laughed at the human's confused and ignorant expression, clearly not paying attention to those details. She slid her hands down to her slave's butt, an excited shiver riding down Raidy's spine. "You're just too easy to play with, Raidy-chan. Such a shame too. You'd be such a perfect pet otherwise," the Lamia continued, letting up on her hypnotic ability when she knew Raidy would never think of escape.

Freya squeezed those butt cheeks, taking in every happy groan until Raidy started panting instead. Interested to know how this new eagerness apparently evolved, the snake woman quickly had her all coiled up from waist to neck.

Immediately, Raidy's panting became fervid, practically begging for more on its own. The scaly body was so cool and comforting on her hot skin, like Mistress' special protective and loving embrace. Though the coil in between her legs wasn't there, she still loved the feeling nonetheless.

Tightening them a little more, Freya smirked at the loud moan in response. She even reveled in the bit of kicking Raidy added in. Her desperation was fascinating and delicious compared to the other slaves. Something primal and personal in her wordless pleading delighted Freya in a way she hadn't been before.

"It's almost as if you enjoy the pressure of my coils. So soft and sensitive to them. Do you like them, Raidy-chan?" she asked, petting the warrior's head with her tail.

"Mm, yes, Mistress. So-oh! Much!" Raidy cried with joy as her legs were wrapped up as well. She was positively bathing in horniness but she loved every second of the feeling. She could barely wait for more.

"Oh? Do you? I was under the impression that you didn't want them at all. What do you want now, Raidy-chan?" Freya questioned further, enthralled by this servant's indescribable uniqueness.

"I w-want to obey. I want to be toyed with and told what to do. I want to be a good, obedient servant for you," Raidy declared, squirming to feel more scales around her. She wanted to be squeezed. She wanted Mistress to abuse her and make her beg. She could barely contain her want any longer.

Freya tightened the hold a little more, but only subtly and slightly. She had to leave the girl wanting more. It was in her nature to tease and so much fun to watch Raidy's torment. "So who am I to you then, Raidy-chan?"

"Mistress! You are my Mistress, who plays with her servants and loves them and is adored by all for her perfection. I love you, Mistress," Raidy answered, groaning out half her words as her pent up desires grew. She wanted this so badly. She loved it all so much, trapped and mindless in her Mistress' coils. Dripping crotch and begging for more, she restlessly writhed and panted.

"And you mentioned obedience. Who do you obey?"

"You! You, Mistress! I obey you, my perfect and powerful Mistress. I'll be your obedient servant until my dying breath." She was so close. So full and happy and lost in her mind to pleasing her Mistress. She barely remembered who she was or what she was saying, but it wasn't like it mattered. She served. She obeyed. She was Mistress' slave and toy. She didn't need to think. She was lucky enough to be the center of Mistress' attention as it was. She wasn't supposed to be thinking about anything other than pleasure and her Mistress. Nothing else mattered.

"I'm glad you've chosen your fate wisely, Raidy-chan. You've been such a good slave. I think you deserve your reward," Freya cooed, letting Raidy drop onto the bed.

There was only one coil on her, pressing into her core and rocking her. Nevertheless, Raidy was pleasured beyond all thought. The scaly body slithered away as she screamed in pleasure, "Y-Yes, Mistress! Ahh!"

As she slowly relaxed into her post-climax stupor, Raidy rubbed her thighs together and let the joy and hypnosis fully drag her into blissful slumber. Wrapping her arms around her Mistress's stomach, she laid her head against the Lamia's breast and drifted off.

"I like you, Raidy-chan," Freya murmured, yawning and hugging her new toy closer. "You're different from the others. Not quite a mate, yet still different." It wasn't something she could particularly explain. Perhaps there was something to Raidy that she wasn't noticing or didn't know about yet. Nevertheless, Freya was very fond of this new slave.

Coils slid around Raidy's legs and waist, up in between her breasts, and the tail pressed its way into her mouth with enough persistence, leaving a little space for her to breathe. Soon both women were asleep, and along followed the rest of the servants, all exhausted from ecstasy.


	2. Part 1.5 Payback Ending

Activity circulated between the main chamber and the hallway hidden behind the bed. This was a time assumed to be morning, since no one could really tell what time it was and none of the servants were allowed outside without Mistress' permission. They moved silently about as to not disturb their Mistress and her newest toy, cleaning up the floors and some of the women lying around.

Soon, a servant with a bowl of berries strode over to the bed, pushing away the curtain and standing by one of the recently replaced fanning females. Behind them, more women were unchaining their collars and heading towards the deeper chambers.

The cocoon of coils around Raidy's body squeezed a little tighter as Freya awoke, stretching her arms out and yawning before sitting up. Beckoning the feeding girl her way, she savored many of the purple berries fed to her as well as the aroused expression of the girl as the Lamia cupped one of her breasts and bounced it. The silver nipple piercing gleamed in the torchlight as she played with it.

Actually, that reminded Freya of a detail she'd barely acknowledged. She pet the feeding girl, then motioned her away, turning her attention to the warrior wrapped up in her coils.

"Raidy-chan," she cooed, squeezing a bit more. When the response was a muffled moan, Freya popped her tail out of Raidy's mouth and pulled her closer. Her fingers brushed through the redhead's hair. "Time to wake up, Raidy-chan."

Peeling open one eye, Raidy smiled, happy to once again see her Mistress. She opened up her other eye, showing off the spirals dancing in both of them and her complete submission to the powerful Lamia. She yawned and squirmed through those fantastic coils, head leaning forward as Freya pet her.

There was a twitch in Freya's smile, subtle enough that none of the girls noticed, not even Raidy. A thought struck the Lamia, making her loosen her coil's grip around the girl. She sighed and snapped her fingers, two unchained servants crawling onto the side of the bed to meet the call.

"Take Raidy-chan to the dungeon and have her cleaned," she ordered, slipping the dreamy-eyed Raidy into the slaves' awaiting and obedient arms. "I want my new favorite especially clean when she returns. Do you understand, Raidy?" She scratched under the warrior's chin, eliciting a low groan from her, and waved her escorts off.

The two servants hefted Raidy off behind the bed, into a hall, where at the end was a stairway, and followed the steps all the way down. At the lowest floor was where all the extra activity circulated.

Women were gathering water from what appeared to be a reservoir of some kind, bringing it in wooden buckets to a wash area on the other side where they and awaiting women stood around cleaning each other.

The water source came from a crack in the temple wall, pouring in steadily from somewhere outside, likely a river. Where the women were bathing, the floor tilted away subtly from the reservoir, taking all the used water away from it.

Raidy noted all this as she was dropped by the bathing servants, though confused as to why that information mattered to her. A girl helped her to stand and began rubbing a wet purple cloth along her back, dumping water on her head next. Raidy whimpered as the girl's hand moved in between her thighs.

This didn't feel right at all.

Something metallic clattered onto the wet stone, startling Raidy and a few other girls nearby. The one cleaning her picked up Raidy's headband and was about to toss it away when Raidy snatched it out of her hands. As she slipped it back in her hair, Raidy questioned what was so important about keeping that.

The cleaning girl disregarded her strange behavior and went back to washing her.

After tying the ribbon back up, the redhead flinched as a wave of confusion suddenly crashed into her.

Raidy wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to allow this servant to clean her. She wasn't supposed to let that Lamia above play with her and violate her mind and body. She was supposed to fight the monster and free all the slave girls.

But why would she fight her Mistress? Those lovely coils were her new home and protection. As long as she obeyed, she was safe and cared for. She loved being toyed with and petted and wrapped up and squeezed. It was all so nice and...

The cleaning girl froze before Raidy, sensing the distress in her mind. She cautiously waved three onlookers closer and all of them grabbed one of Raidy's limbs and carried her off past the pond.

This was the prison area. The area where servants were locked up when they began questioning their Mistress' power over them and the hypnotic spell ran its course.

Raidy was tossed into an empty cell, still naked, wet, and now cold as well. She groaned and sat up, shaking her head to clear away the dizziness. When she opened her eyes, the colorful spirals were gone and she was instantly aware of everything that had happened while under.

"Shit," she cursed, turning to find the cleaning girl locking the cell door and marching off behind the others, taking the key with her back to the shower room.

Now alone, Raidy let the memories of what had happened to her rush through her mind. She shivered at the phantom sensations of scales dragging along her bare skin. That seductive voice, however soothing it might sound, luring her into a false sense of security and toying with her weakened body. Her mouth felt strangely violated in a way from merely imagining the tail wiggling inside of it. And yet, despite all her disgust, Raidy found herself aroused by all the Lamia's perverse antics.

No! No, it wasn't like that! Raidy didn't feel that way at all. She couldn't have enjoyed it. The entire experience felt amazing because of the hypnosis. Yeah, that was it. She was forced to love it all. There wasn't a tiny part of her mind that rambled on about how perfect it was to feel the Lamia's breasts against hers and those soft hands caressing her ass. It was all part of whatever spell she was put under and Raidy was definitely not the kind of girl that enjoyed those sorts of things. Nope. Absolutely not. It was terrible.

Trembling again, Raidy then realized how cold she actually was. Her entire body was still soaked from the shower and it didn't help that she was in a chilly, dark prison cell deep inside a stone temple. She whimpered and scoured the meager area for something to ease the growing despair within her. Some way out or a shred of hope would be nice.

At the very least, she could find something to cover her naked body. A blush crept to her cheeks from the embarrassment of it all. She'd been captured, exposed, and toyed with so easily by Freya. Oddly enough, this scenario gave her a sense of déjà vu the more she thought about it.

"Ah... Damn it," she grumbled, looking at the cell bars when the memory struck her. "This is like... How Lecille... Wait." She looked down at her hand, beaming with joy when she saw the thief's lock pick Amura gave her still tied to her finger. Like Lecille, Freya hadn't noticed it when stripping her of all her armor and other useful items. It was tiny and insignificant enough to them, but just what Raidy needed.

Scrambling toward the bars, Raidy scanned for any witnesses or guards before trying to unlock the cell door. After hearing the resounding click, Raidy quietly but happily celebrated the small victory, her first step in finding a way out of this whole mess and reassessing the situation somewhere safer.

Creeping out of the cell and sneaking past other empty ones, Raidy found herself back in the shower area.

Some women still lingered, washing and drying each other while a few others carried some buckets upstairs, likely to any of the other floors she'd barely given notice to while being brought down here.

A lone blue haired female marched down the steps, carrying a folded, white blanket over to the reservoir and placing it on the edge before she jolted up stock-still. Her eyes darted about aimlessly, spirals in a flurry, before she spun around and made her way back up the steps.

Though confused as to what she'd just witnessed, Raidy didn't hesitate in nabbing the blanket and covering herself with it.

There was an instant relief that came with not feeling so exposed; a comfort that Raidy took for granted otherwise. She cloaked herself in that cozy and warm blanket, tying two ends around her neck and making sure her hair wasn't so noticeable as to not give away her location to any guards who might start looking for her soon.

She scurried off to the stairway, making her way up two steps at a time. On the way up to the main room, she almost ran into that blue haired girl, who was carrying something else now. Deciding it was safe, Raidy flanked behind this girl, keeping pace and doing her best to appear as normal as any other servant marching around.

As they turned to another set of steps to the top, Raidy couldn't help but wonder what the girl was carrying. Something metal that clanked whenever the girl moved a certain way. Probably pretty heavy, considering the slight muscle strain she displayed as she carried it along. As Raidy continued to peek, she began to notice that instead of one, there appeared to be two metal objects, stacked together, with something sandwiched in between.

Wait a minute.

Raidy barged out in front of the girl, grabbing one of the shields and earning a small yelp in response. As everything else clattered to the floor, Raidy marveled at the sight of all her belongings in one place. How lucky she was to have found it all.

The blue haired girl groaned, which pulled Raidy out of her momentary excitement and back to reality.

"Wha... Oh!" The girl's eyes were finally free of those colorful spirals and she stared at Raidy, amazed and slightly dazed. "You... Who are you?"

"I'm Raidy. I'm a fighter here to save you and the rest of these girls from the monster keeping you here," Raidy declared once more.

"Save us?"

Raidy nodded, then crouched down by her items.

"But you were caught by her too, weren't you?" the girl asked.

Nervously chuckling, Raidy pulled out her sword. "Right... But this time I'll defeat her. You need to find a place to hide in case any of the other girls try to catch you. I'll take care of the Lamia. No problem."

The girl nodded, though her expression seemed slightly doubtful. Nevertheless, she scurried off downstairs to hide.

"Crap..." Raidy muttered to herself How could Raidy even be so sure about any of what she said? Stopping Freya sounded impossible the more she considered it.

While the tail was a bit of trouble on its own, it was Freya's hypnotic gaze that truly lured her in. How easily Raidy was enamored with the snake woman just by looking into those eyes.

Looking down at her belongings, an idea sparked from an old memory resurfaced, just like with the lock pick.

As she continued up the steps, Raidy carried with her only a shield, leaving the rest of her stuff hidden in a shadowy corner of the stairway. She covered her shield with her blanket cloak, readying herself for the confrontation when she saw that familiar bed and heard all those choruses of moans.

Raidy took a breath to quell her fears, muttering, "Hopefully this will work."

She snuck towards the bed, lurking behind one of the fanning women until she noticed a woman stroll over to the other side of the bed and standing like a waiting soldier.

On the bed, Freya relaxed back and allowed the feeding girl to slip chunks of what Raidy assumed were pink fruit into her mouth while the Lamia rubbed her coils around the girl's stomach. She barely gave notice to the other slave until she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Hm? What is it, my dear?" Freya sat up on her elbows and lazily accepted another bite of food from her eager feeder. Despite this aura of boredom she exuded, she was overjoyed with other recent news. "Has it something to do with Raidy-chan?"

Frightened by the mention of her name, Raidy gulped.

"Yes, Mistress. It seems that Raidy has escaped her cell," the woman replied— or more accurately, droned.

Freya perked up at the news. "Really? Oh, then she'll be coming through here at any moment. When she does, do tell me. I'd like my mate in my coils as soon as possible." She dragged the feeding girl off the bed and onto the floor as if tired of playing with a doll.

Raidy tensed a little more, peering over to the exit and wondering how quickly she would need to run to make it there without being caught. Maybe if she ditched the shield? But if she was caught while running without it, she wouldn't have any way of defending herself.

"She's here."

The fanning woman she hid behind... Was ratting her out?

Oh, no.

Raidy flinched when the Lamia's tail wrapped around her ankle and pulled her out and upside-down for everyone in the room to see.

"Would you look at that. She's right. How perfect for you to join us, Raidy-chan," Freya said as she swung her around with ease. "I'm a little surprised you escaped your cell. I guess a servant must have slipped up when locking you up, which probably is punishable to both you and whoever did it. Never mind that, though. I'm so glad you willingly came back to me."

Raidy narrowly avoided Freya's line of sight, shielding herself when she sensed those spiral-filled eyes observe her. Her cloak slid off onto the shield, exposing her naked body to the audience of hypnotized slaves.

"Silly pet, you know I don't like it when you cover up that beautiful body of yours. When you're back under my command, I'll make sure you never consider the need to put on those useless clothes, like all you humans seem to want. As my mate, you'll be naked and at my side forever. No more hiding yourself or your delicious skin from your Mistress," Freya declared. She bounced Raidy around playfully, trying to rid the warrior of her imposing shield.

"M-Mate?"

"Yes, Raidy-chan. Once you're back under my spell again, I'll absorb you and bring us together as one, like we're destined to be. Then you'll become my perfect pet for all eternity," the Lamia explained, lowering Raidy down slightly to grab the covered shield. That definitely wouldn't do at all. She needed her pet to look at her and obey. "Raidy-chan, you're being ridiculous, delaying the inevitable like this. What is that shield going to do, hm? I have you in my coils. There's no escape now."

"Like hell there isn't," she growled, angered by the very idea of losing at this point. Raidy felt a hand tug at the blanket.

Fine then. Give her what she wants.

Untying the blanket, Raidy smirked as it slipped onto the bed.

The scaly body that had slowly crept its way over her legs loosened up subtly. Freya whined, expression of eagerness becoming a mix of confusion, arousal, and mild submission.

"Put me down," Raidy ordered, delighted to be back on her feet as she was gently set down. As the Lamia obediently followed the reflection of her eyes in the mirror shield, Raidy made a mental note to thank Tis later for recommending she kept this shield. Who knows what would have happened if she'd gotten rid of it?

When the coils slid onto the bed and away from Raidy, she commanded, "Release all these women from your spell."

She made sure to avoid looking at Freya's eyes. One mistake like that and she'd be back to square one.

"B... Ahh... But I-" Freya struggled to respond, slumping forward so far that she fell lazily onto her bed. Finally, she groaned in defeat and her tail waved around by her head as if to signify surrender.

All around them, women gasped, whimpered, or groaned. The feeding woman sitting on the floor squeaked as she tossed the bowl of pink cubes away from herself. The two fanning Freya sighed in relief and dropped their fans. A lot of them immediately went to work pulling out sex toys from each other and removing collars. Soon women were running out of the temple, many of them thanking Raidy as they went.

One of the fanning girls walked over to Raidy. "Thank you so much... Um..."

"Raidy."

"Raidy... Well, do you need any help taking care of her?" she asked, eyeing the shield.

"Oh, no. It's fine. You just worry about escaping. I can handle this, no problem," Raidy assured, showing off her most confident smile. After the girl nodded and followed the crowd out of the temple, Raidy turned her attention back to the Lamia.

Freya barely moved, except to breathe and find a better position to stare at her reflection's eyes. There was a light blush on her cheeks and her tail still wagged about in a slow rhythm.

"Okay, Freya. I want you to hold still and cooperate with what I'm about to do. You understand, right?" Raidy asked as she picked up the blanket.

"Mmn, yes... Mistress," Freya hissed sluggishly.

Raidy wrapped a corner of the blanket once loosely around her hand and cautiously climbed onto the bed. After placing the shield in front of the hypnotized Lamia, she sat down on top of her back and tore off a decent but small piece of the cloth. Using that bit from around her hand to the tear, she blindfolded Freya, who merely moaned in response.

Next, Raidy grabbed the rest of the blanket and the Lamia's tail, tying a corner to the end, then looping the blanket around until most of the snake half was either wrapped around itself or bounded in the blanket. She used the opposite corner to bind Freya's arms behind her back.

Feeling confident now that Freya had no way to stop her, Raidy hopped off the bed and started dragging the snake woman off and over to the nearest wall.

By now, all of the slaves had escaped, which meant that all the chains were left behind and forgotten, as well as all the extra little fun trinkets Raidy could use.

Oh, yes. It was punishment time once more. A part of Raidy, one that she tended to ignore more often than not, found a bit of pleasure in returning the horrible treatment these monster girls found so enjoyable right back at them in the end. It wasn't a sick enjoyment, per se. Mostly a sense of justice mixed with a feeling she didn't want to acknowledge whatsoever.

Fixing a collar around Freya's neck, Raidy couldn't help the thought that maybe that wasn't enough.

Yeah. Maybe a few more chains would do.

Following that line of thought, she wrapped collars around each of Freya's arms and chained the snake half to the wall in addition to the already present bindings. Sure, it was a bit much, but Raidy figured they were more punishments than extra precautions.

As Raidy picked up one of the sex toys, Freya started to squirm and grunt in an attempt to escape from her bindings.

"R-Raidy-chan, how could you? We were having so much fun and you ruined it," Freya spat.

"Oh?" Raidy crouched down in front of Freya's face, feigning innocence. "I thought we were having fun. I mean, it's only fair that I get to do this to you, since you had so many girls do this to themselves unwillingly anyway."

"I treated my servants perfectly fine. They all loved me and I loved them all in return," the Lamia snarled, thrashing about as best she could with the bindings.

She hated to admit Raidy did a good job tying her up. Whenever she moved her tail, her arms were pulled down with it and it hurt to try escaping. That was even if she could move her tail, since it was encased in chains too. Though she was sure she would escape eventually, Raidy really had her wound up tight.

"Really? You love all of them? Well, I'm sure they feel the same, now that they're all gone," Raidy retorted, gesturing to the otherwise empty room around them.

Freya growled and grunted some more, wanting to lash out at Raidy for her harsh tone. No. She needed to calm down. Her mate wouldn't obey if she spoke angrily. "Oh, getting them back won't be so difficult. I don't mind losing my servants. It's you I care about. I can't have my mate leaving her Mistress all alone and shackled up here, can I?"

"Yeah, right." Raidy rolled her eyes. "Your mate can come get you whenever she feels like it, but I'm leaving," she declared, standing and turning to go find her items downstairs.

"Raidy-chan, y-you can't be that dense! I told you already! You're my mate! You're destined to be mine! You can leave me here if you want, but I will get out of here and I will find you! I'll absorb you, and we'll live as one for eternity! When I'm done with you, you'll come to me begging for forgive- Mmf!" Freya screeched until she was muffled by a dildo stuffed into her mouth.

"That's for putting your tail in my mouth. Good enough to shut you up too. Now, like I already said, I'm leaving," Raidy repeated, placing a bit more emphasis on her words as she walked away.

She ignored the gagged Lamia as she crossed the room again, dressed in her armor and ready to fight monsters once more. Not forgetting to pick up her mirror shield from the bed, Raidy set her course back to civilization.

When she returned to the village, Raidy was thanked by so many of the girls and their families for saving them all.

It wasn't anything difficult, she constantly repeated to them. She was just doing what she knew was right in helping.

After a quiet night's rest at the local inn, Raidy decided her work in this village was complete. She hopped on her horse, waving goodbye to those who came to see her off before riding off on her next adventure.

In the shadows of the night, two days later, a figure slithered out of the temple. Freya held the bit of torn cloth Raidy had blindfolded her with, sniffing it a couple of times before breathing in the cool air.

She hissed, sharp blue eyes gleaming with excitement. Raidy wouldn't be so difficult to track after all.

"You will be mine, Raidy-chan. You'll see. Fate will bring you back into my coils someday," the Lamia spoke confidentially, tying the bit of cloth to a rope. Beside it, two dildos hung, which she intended to make use of on a certain Lightning Warrior soon enough.


	3. Part 2 Mate Ending

Activity circulated between the main chamber and the hallway hidden behind the bed. This was a time assumed to be morning, since no one could really tell what time it was and none of the servants were allowed outside without Mistress' permission. They moved silently about as to not disturb their Mistress and her newest toy, cleaning up the floors and some of the women lying around.

Soon, a servant with a bowl of berries strode over to the bed, pushing away the curtain and standing by one of the recently replaced fanning females. Behind them, more women were unchaining their collars and heading towards the deeper chambers.

The cocoon of coils around Raidy's body squeezed a little tighter as Freya awoke, stretching her arms out and yawning before sitting up. Beckoning the feeding girl her way, she savored many of the purple berries fed to her as well as the aroused expression of the girl as the Lamia cupped one of her breasts and bounced it. The silver nipple piercing gleamed in the torchlight as she played with it.

Actually, that reminded Freya of a detail she'd barely acknowledged. She pet the feeding girl, then motioned her away, turning her attention to the warrior wrapped up in her coils.

"Raidy-chan," she cooed, squeezing a bit more. When the response was a muffled moan, Freya popped her tail out of Raidy's mouth and pulled her closer. Her fingers brushed through the redhead's hair. "Time to wake up, Raidy-chan."

Peeling open one eye, Raidy smiled, happy to once again see her Mistress. She opened up her other eye, showing off the spirals dancing in both of them and her complete submission to the powerful Lamia. She yawned and squirmed through those fantastic coils, head leaning forward as Freya pet her.

There was a twitch in Freya's smile, subtle enough that none of the girls noticed, not even Raidy. A thought struck the Lamia, making her loosen her coil's grip around the girl. She sighed and snapped her fingers, two unchained servants crawling onto the side of the bed to meet the call.

"Take Raidy-chan to the dungeon and have her cleaned," she ordered, slipping the dreamy-eyed Raidy into the slaves' awaiting and obedient arms. "I want my new favorite especially clean when she returns. Do you understand, Raidy?" She scratched under the warrior's chin, eliciting a low groan from her, and waved her escorts off.

The two servants hefted Raidy off behind the bed, into a hall, where at the end was a stairway, and followed the steps all the way down. At the lowest floor was where all the extra activity circulated.

Women were gathering water from what appeared to be a reservoir of some kind, bringing it in wooden buckets to a wash area on the other side where they and awaiting women stood around cleaning each other.

The water source came from a crack in the temple wall, pouring in steadily from somewhere outside, likely a river. Where the women were bathing, the floor tilted away subtly from the reservoir, taking all the used water away from it.

Raidy noted all this as she was dropped by the bathing servants, though confused as to why that information mattered to her. A girl helped her to stand and began rubbing a wet purple cloth along her back, dumping water on her head next. Raidy whimpered as the girl's hand moved in between her thighs.

This didn't feel right at all.

Something metallic clattered onto the wet stone, startling Raidy and a few other girls nearby. The one cleaning her picked up Raidy's headband and was about to toss it away when Raidy snatched it out of her hands. As she slipped it back in her hair, Raidy questioned what was so important about keeping that.

The cleaning girl disregarded her strange behavior and went back to washing her.

After tying the ribbon back up, the redhead flinched as a wave of confusion suddenly crashed into her.

Raidy wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to allow this servant to clean her. She wasn't supposed to let that Lamia above play with her and violate her mind and body. She was supposed to fight the monster and free all the slave girls.

But why would she fight her Mistress? Those lovely coils were her new home and protection. As long as she obeyed, she was safe and cared for. She loved being toyed with and petted and wrapped up and squeezed. It was all so nice and...

The cleaning girl froze before Raidy, sensing the distress in her mind. She cautiously waved three onlookers closer and all of them grabbed one of Raidy's limbs and carried her off past the pond.

This was the prison area. The area where servants were locked up when they began questioning their Mistress' power over them and the hypnotic spell ran its course.

Raidy was tossed into an empty cell, still naked, wet, and now cold as well. She groaned and sat up, shaking her head to clear away the dizziness. When she opened her eyes, the colorful spirals were gone and she was instantly aware of everything that had happened while under.

"Shit," she cursed, turning to find the cleaning girl locking the cell door and marching off behind the others, taking the key with her back to the shower room.

Now alone, Raidy let the memories of what had happened to her rush through her mind. She shivered at the phantom sensations of scales dragging along her bare skin. That seductive voice, however soothing it might sound, luring her into a false sense of security and toying with her weakened body. Her mouth felt strangely violated in a way from merely imagining the tail wiggling inside of it. And yet, despite all her disgust, Raidy found herself aroused by all the Lamia's perverse antics.

No! No, it wasn't like that! Raidy didn't feel that way at all. She couldn't have enjoyed it. The entire experience felt amazing because of the hypnosis. Yeah, that was it. She was forced to love it all. There wasn't a tiny part of her mind that rambled on about how perfect it was to feel the Lamia's breasts against hers and those soft hands caressing her ass. It was all part of whatever spell she was put under and Raidy was definitely not the kind of girl that enjoyed those sorts of things. Nope. Absolutely not. It was terrible.

Trembling again, Raidy then realized how cold she actually was. Her entire body was still soaked from the shower and it didn't help that she was in a chilly, dark prison cell deep inside a stone temple. She whimpered and scoured the meager area for something to ease the growing despair within her. Some way out or a shred of hope would be nice.

At the very least, she could find something to cover her naked body. A blush crept to her cheeks from the embarrassment of it all. She'd been captured, exposed, and toyed with so easily by Freya. Oddly enough, this scenario gave her a sense of déjà vu the more she thought about it.

"Ah... Damn it," she grumbled, looking at the cell bars when the memory struck her. "This is like... How Lecille... Wait." She looked down at her hand, beaming with joy when she saw the thief's lock pick Amura gave her still tied to her finger. Like Lecille, Freya hadn't noticed it when stripping her of all her armor and other useful items. It was tiny and insignificant enough to them, but just what Raidy needed.

Scrambling toward the bars, Raidy scanned for any witnesses or guards before trying to unlock the cell door. After hearing the resounding click, Raidy quietly but happily celebrated the small victory, her first step in finding a way out of this whole mess and reassessing the situation somewhere safer.

Creeping out of the cell and sneaking past other empty ones, Raidy found herself back in the shower area.

Some women still lingered, washing and drying each other while a few others carried some buckets upstairs, likely to any of the other floors she'd barely given notice to while being brought down here.

A lone blue haired female marched down the steps, carrying a folded, white blanket over to the reservoir and placing it on the edge before she jolted up stock-still. Her eyes darted about aimlessly, spirals in a flurry, before she spun around and made her way back up the steps.

Though confused as to what she'd just witnessed, Raidy didn't hesitate in nabbing the blanket and covering herself with it.

There was an instant relief that came with not feeling so exposed; a comfort that Raidy took for granted otherwise. She cloaked herself in that cozy and warm blanket, tying two ends around her neck and making sure her hair wasn't so noticeable as to not give away her location to any guards who might start looking for her soon.

She scurried off to the stairway, making her way up two steps at a time. On the way up to the main room, she almost ran into that blue haired girl, who was carrying something else now. Deciding it was safe, Raidy flanked behind this girl, keeping pace and doing her best to appear as normal as any other servant marching around.

When they finally made it to the main chamber, a sense of dread hit Raidy. How would she make it past Freya? She had no weapons or even much of a plan. All she had was this blanket. There was no way she was fast enough to sprint all the way across the room without the Lamia catching her.

Well, it was better to try.

Continuing to follow behind the girl, Raidy carefully considered how far she would make it. Would she even be able to? The entranceway was right there, mocking her. It wouldn't be hard to try, but it wouldn't be easy to escape.

They stopped by the bed, much to Raidy's dismay, and the girl stood patiently still as Freya was being fed by one of the girls what Raidy hoped was pink fruit. The Lamia had a coil around the feeder's stomach, squeezing and caressing as she ate.

It wasn't until Freya looked up at the blue haired girl that Raidy finally ducked down to completely hide. Hopefully she didn't notice that.

"What's all this about, lovely?" Freya asked, moving a hand out to pet one of the servant's thighs.

"M-Mistress, Raidy escaped the dungeon herself, but I escorted her here for you like you asked," the slave explained, tilting her head in Raidy's direction.

Well, shit.

"Raidy-chan? Really?"

The feeding girl was suddenly dropped onto the side of the bed and before Raidy could even react fast enough, the tail swiftly wrapped around her ankles and had her hanging upside-down before Freya.

"Oh, Raidy-chan, you came back to me. You're even more perfect than I realized. I'm so proud of you," she congratulated as she began slowly and methodically coiling up Raidy's legs.

Raidy squirmed her legs and feet in an attempt to fight off the imminent wrap up. A hand pulled her sheet around to hide the rest of her body from the Lamia's view. Right after that, a memory flashed into her mind and she scrunched her eyes shut.

She heard Freya's low chuckles and tensed up. Was that a good sign or not?

"Hiding that yummy body from your Mistress? You know I don't like my servants wearing anything. We'll take that."

Raidy felt herself being lowered and a pair of hands yanking away her only shield from her body. She whimpered and crossed her arms over her chest, shivering as though a rush of cold wind swept across her naked form.

"Much better," Freya declared with another soft laugh. "You know, Raidy-chan, I'm always baffled whenever I see you humans covering yourselves like you do. Is it some sort of ritual? What is the benefit of clothing to a human? I don't understand or enjoy that aspect of your kind all that well. Isn't it better to be bare and happy with your body like you are now? Isn't it better than restricting your beautiful skin under all that dirty armor of yours?"

The coils slithered across her thighs, causing her to twitch and whine in response.

Oh, no. She was getting horny from this!

Freya had her coils squeeze a little before she continued speaking, "I suppose that won't be a problem in the end, so we don't need to worry about that. Soon you'll be my mate and we'll be together for the rest of our lives, making love whenever we want. I'll be able to enjoy your perfect and nude form as much as I like." She ran her fingers through Raidy's hair, humming as she went on.

"Mate? What does that mean?"

"Exactly what you think it means. You see, Raidy-chan, a Lamia's hypnotic power can effect your kind for a long time, depending on how powerful the Lamia is. My hypnotic strength is greater than more common Lamias, so my slaves take months before they break from the spell," Freya explained, easing Raidy down lower and lower and wrapping around her ass now.

"A mate is a human who can snap out of a Lamia's hypnosis quickly and easily on their own. You, my lovely pet, took only a day to free yourself, which means you belong to me now," she continued, putting her hands on either side of Raidy's upside-down face.

Flinching back, Raidy pushed Freya's possessive hands away and tried to peel off the tail slithering along her crotch and towards her stomach. "N-No!"

"Don't be so difficult, pet. Fine. What do you want? As your Mistress, I'm charitable enough to offer something in return for your body," Freya suggested, playfully swinging her tail around to rub and stimulate Raidy.

"Give me back my armor and let all the girls you captured go," Raidy ordered, trying her best to stop the insistent tail. Her body was heating up. She needed to think of something to stop Freya and fast.

Freya laughed, louder and longer than her usual moments of mirth. "Oh, Raidy-chan, why would I ever do any of that? All these girls belong to me. You do, too, and you know my rule about clothing," she reminded her mate.

Gravity slowly began working against Raidy. Her head started pounding and her arms felt heavier than boulders. The pressure of the moment and of all the blood flowing to her brain made it harder to think. She needed to act. Raidy needed to try anything or this escape would be hopeless.

Focus, Raidy! Think of something!

An energy surged within her, familiar and powerful. That right! Raidy wasn't called the Lightning Warrior for no reason! It was the only thing left for her to try, so hopefully it worked. One large burst would be enough, wouldn't it?

Without her sword, Raidy's lightning sparked out of her body, zapping the coils now up to her breasts. A few sparks even landed on Freya's outstretched hand.

"Fascinating. Is that magic?"

Huh? Wait. It didn't work?

Raidy opened her eyes in disbelief, but immediately regretted the decision.

"As interesting as that little trick was, Raidy-chan, I'm afraid you've lost. Now comes the fun part," Freya said as she dropped Raidy's limp body onto the bed.

"Fun?" Raidy repeated, trembling as she tried crawling away. Why did she open her eyes? How could she forget why she even had them shut in the first place? How was that short blast of spirals enough to slow her down?

Wrapping her arms around her human, Freya brought Raidy closer and turned her around so they could be face-to-face.

"Yes, Raidy-chan. I told you how a Lamia finds her mate, but not what comes next. You see, a Lamia has this special power she can only use on her mate, which allows her to absorb them into her body and turn them into the perfect lover and pet when they come back out." Freya pet her struggling partner, humming a little to soothe Raidy.

Having no other choice but to stare into Freya's hypnotic eyes, Raidy bumped her forehead against Freya's in a final, futile attempt to break free.

She didn't want to be a pet. She wanted to save the day. She wanted to escape and figure out more about her lightning powers. She wasn't meant to be a snake woman's lover.

"You're the only one, Raidy-chan. Out of all the servants I hypnotized, you were the only one to easily free yourself. You are what fate promised me so long ago. You are my mate, and now I get to absorb you, as you're meant to be," Freya declared.

Raidy mentally struggled, unable to move her body anymore. Her whimpers were silenced by a finger to her lips. Her body was eased onto Freya's stomach, and her hand began to magically sink in.

One of her arms disappeared into it, and Raidy barely had the strength to resist, peer up at her Mistress, and whisper, "But... But I... I have to..."

"You don't have to do anything anymore. Your mission is complete, Raidy-chan. Your journey is finally over, as fate said it would be." Freya pushed Raidy's head onto her stomach, enjoying the small side effect of pleasure the absorption experience gave her. Her coils wrapped around Raidy's lower half, lifting it up to help ease the rest of her in.

To Raidy, this experience was like many gentle hands touching every part of her they could and pulling her into a warm, soft, and eternal embrace.

"Mmn... No... No m-more..."

"Shh. Relax. No need to think. It won't hurt at all," Freya crooned. She smiled as Raidy's sleepy eyes closed and her head slowly disappeared.

The rest of the body took a minute or two more, but soon Freya fell back into her bed, rubbing her completely unaltered stomach.

"There we are. You're such a perfect pet, Raidy-chan. Now you can rest easy in there. No more travels, no more fighting, and no more worries. Once you give in completely, your home will be here, on my bed, and in my coils."

Freya sighed in delight, then snapped her fingers.

For a moment, all the slaves tensed up, but when the feeling quickly passed, they were back to business as usual, tending to their Mistress once more. Servants started moving about, the feeding girl crawling back onto the bed with her bowl in hand. The girls with their large fans smiled and continued their simple, robotic task without complaint.

As the calm settled back into the temple's atmosphere, Freya allowed it to whisk her off to sleep.

Raidy awoke, standing in front of a wooden door. As her gaze darted about, she felt a vague wash of familiarity, but disregarded it when she saw her sword and armor were back on her.

For some reason, a part of her didn't like that. She was overjoyed to be back in her old clothes again and... in some dungeon? The gray stonework was so familiar, but she couldn't explain why if she was asked.

Instead she decided to follow her familiar tactic of barging into the room in front of her. It was exhilarating to once again be in this situation, but she was suddenly out of it and tied up.

There was a shrill scream and Raidy found herself stripped completely of her armor, much to her dismay. Strong hands hefted her body up high and onto...

"N-No. No, no. Stop. Please!" Try as she might, it was as if Raidy never said a word.

The wooden horse barely hurt, which was surprising. These things usually inflicted pain and yet Raidy found herself enjoying the sensation a little too much.

When she groaned in pleasure, a light chuckle met her ears. Before she could react, a whip cracked against her back and Raidy shrieked. It was more out of reflex that she responded that way, but the feeling of pain that should have been there was replaced with immense pleasure.

Something was definitely wrong here.

Oddly enough, Raidy found herself not caring for that fact. She groaned again as the raw pleasure she felt on her skin and jutting into her pussy stimulated her more and more.

Suddenly she fell to the floor, back in her armor and completely unscathed.

"Huh?" She searched around the room, which seemed endless and empty of all life. It was as if nothing had even happened. What was going on?

"What are you looking for, Raidy?" A feminine voice whispered in her ear.

Raidy flinched as a hand grabbed her head and pulled her up to face a shadowy female figure. She couldn't make out any features, but she was immediately not allowed to as her face was shoved down below. She found herself licking at this girl's lower mouth.

A scent indescribably pleasant filled the air the deeper Raidy worked her tongue. The hand that held her head instead moved to pet it, encouraging her to keep going.

Despite how humiliated Raidy knew she should've felt, she found the pleasure and delight that replaced it much more rewarding.

The hand stopped and slid down to Raidy's cheek, but when Raidy opened her eyes to gaze up at the gentle woman, she had vanished.

Once again, Raidy was alone.

Her mind buzzed with a mix of confusion and pleasure, trying to make sense of all this. Her body responded similarly but strangely, and when she looked down at her body to assess herself, she whimpered.

Hot red wax bubbled on her arms and chest in painful looking patches. They didn't hurt her, but did warm her body. Then, in a blink of the eye, the wax turned a yellowish white and sloppily dripped onto the floor.

"Interesting memories you have, Raidy-chan."

Raidy followed the direction of the voice, looking up above and gasping.

The Lamia's tail wrapped around her neck, pulling her up into a much brighter scene in the middle of a forest.

"I hope you don't mind me watching that little show of yours. It was much more enlightening than you think," Freya approved, setting her companion down on top of her.

Raidy glared and sat up, inadvertently straddling the monster woman. "What did you do to me? What's happening around here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Freya asked, tilting her head a bit. She used her powerful coils to push Raidy back down onto her. "Well, I guess it would make sense that you blocked that fact out. You didn't quite accept it before. I'm learning about you through your memories, taking them from you until I've absorbed them all into myself."

Gulping as realization struck, Raidy squirmed in an attempt to get out from under the dominating hold. There had to be a way out of this. This could be her last chance to break free. She wasn't scrounging it.

"Oh, Raidy-chan. You know that plan won't work. The only way out for you is to give in and accept your fate." Freya laughed as she casually braided a couple strands of Raidy's hair together. She was reading her mind.

"No! That can't be true! There has to be another way."

Freya stopped and stared at the warrior, that defiant gaze, determined posture, and those unyielding words echoed in her mind. "You are absolutely perfect, you know that? Even when you have no possible way of escaping, you still try to fight. You refuse to be my lover, to let your mind wander in bliss for all eternity, to feel pleasure whenever we choose."

"Because I know that that pleasure costs more than you say it does. I'd lose my mind, body, and free will so you can have your way with me. It's not whenever we choose. It's whenever you do. You'll control me. You'll manipulate me into wanting what you want whenever you want and you'll tell me it's okay. And I don't want that to begin with," Raidy snapped, baring her teeth and still struggling to escape from her captor.

"You are smarter than you look, I suppose. But Raidy... It's already too late. You really can't do anything anymore. And as much as the deal sounds terrible, is it anything worse than going back to the life you already had?" Hugging her pet close to her chest, Freya peered up at what should have been a roof or a sky.

When Raidy was given the chance and a bit more freedom to move, she turned over and saw a grassy, green field. In it, her three traveling companions, Fonfon, Tiss, and Foless stood, talking to one another. They looked to be talking anyway. Raidy couldn't hear a word, but they were grinning, laughing, and apparently having a great conversation nonetheless.

"Those are your friends?" Freya questioned, seemingly unimpressed by the other monster girls.

"Err... Sort of."

"Will they try to come find you?"

"Maybe. They'll have some trouble trying to, I think."

Freya chuckled a bit before looking back to her lover. She frowned at Raidy's upset and distant expression. "Why do you still want to try, Raidy-chan? Why do you want to go back?"

"Because I want to learn about my powers. I want to protect innocent people from all kinds of trouble and figure out why I was given control over lightning." Raidy let the tail wrap up one of her wrists, petting the scales with her other hand. It was rather soothing to do, even though she couldn't really feel the tail.

The Lamia sat up, still hugging Raidy from behind and pinning her legs down with her heavy coils.

"But doesn't that eventually become tiresome? Wandering around and fighting monsters; wearing yourself down for the sake of others. It must hurt," Freya ventured, petting Raidy to comfort her more.

Raidy tilted her head towards the caring touch, a sense of dread settling in the pit of her stomach. "It does sometimes."

"Then stay with me. Relax and enjoy endless pleasure. You'll be safe with me and one day, perhaps, we can figure out your power together. How does that sound, Raidy-chan?" Freya suggested, her chest pressing into the back of Raidy's head. She rested her chin on top and watched her coils bind her mate.

There wasn't any way out. Freya said it herself, this was the end. Was it Raidy's fate to be here? All her life lead up to her Mistress enveloping her in these strong coils, claiming her, and controlling her. That was all her journey meant.

"That... sounds lovely... Mistress," Raidy murmured, slumping into the massive hold. She closed her eyes and let the vague dream sensations take over.

Freya yawned, then pat her stomach and took the last chunk of meal her feeding servant placed into her mouth.

It had been almost a month since Raidy was absorbed. She had been very resistant these last few days, which filled Freya with a sense of pride. The Lamia had found a truly perfect mate in the Lightning Warrior.

Last night, Raidy had given in. This morning, Freya waited for her lover to appear. She could feel her pet pushing to escape, more to start her new life rather than leave her coils. She placed her tail on top of her stomach, using it to ease the presence lurking within.

A hand suddenly grabbed it, stunning Freya until she realized what was happening. With a confident smirk, the Lamia pulled up and admired the view of her submissive and naked lover.

Raidy moaned as she fell onto her Mistress, already aroused and ready to obey. She opened her eyes, revealing not her usual red eyes, but blue ones exactly like Freya's.

Her snake eyes followed her Mistress' gentle hands, enjoying the caress of her breasts and the loving petting. She gasped as the tail wrapped around her neck and tugged her head up to connect her lips with Freya's.

When the kiss was immediately broken, Raidy whined and panted, eager to please her mate more and feel that perfect pleasure again.

The tail wagged in front of her, catching her attention as easily as her Mistress had hoped.

"What is it, Raidy-chan? Do you want something in particular?" Freya teased, dragging the tail tip over Raidy's upper lip and making her writhe with heated desire.

Raidy's tongue wasn't able to touch it. She wanted the tail. Oh, gods, did she want it in her mouth. Sweat formed on her skin from how hot her body was becoming and it wasn't stopped at all by the desperation. "Please, Mistress. Put it in my mouth. I want it."

With a delighted chuckle, Freya wagged her tail and shook her head. "Not yet, pet. There are still a few things you must do before you have your pleasure." She tapped the end of her tail on Raidy's nose, enjoying the whimpers she received in return.

Snapping her fingers, two servants marched out from the corridor behind the bed with two special gifts Freya had for her mate.

One was a collar, similar to those the slaves wore in everything but the color. It was a shimmering gold instead of the common rusty red or worn black.

Freya kept her mate's attention on her tail as she unraveled it from her neck. The distracting promise was enough for her to wrap the shiny, new collar around Raidy's neck without interruption or complaint. Not that Raidy would do that anymore.

Right when the Lamia hooked her tail around the metal ring, Raidy adored and accepted the gift, rolling over like a dog.

She adored how the collar made her feel more like the pet she was meant to be. Happy and without a care in the world. Resting day in and day out with her Mistress. That's how it was supposed to be, and it was such a lovely idea to her.

"And now for your other gift. Hold still, Raidy-chan. These might be magic, but the spell won't work if you fidget too much. Then it'll really hurt." Freya bound her lover's legs with her coils and had a servant hold her wrists before she picked up the two awaiting golden ring piercings.

Raidy moaned, but kept still and obeyed as she obviously would. No reason to fight if she was assured she wouldn't be hurt. She didn't even flinch when the piercings pinched her nipples. It was as if a buzzing traveled through her soft breasts instead.

"There we go," Freya murmured, waiting a moment before kneading Raidy's breasts. She hummed as she squeezed as much of their mass as she could.

In response, Raidy moaned again and shivered, beyond enjoying the treatment.

Shooing the two servants off, Freya rolled Raidy back onto her stomach and set her down on the Lamia's lap. She enjoyed how her obedient lover rubbed her head against Freya's midriff like a cat would. As a reward, she pet Raidy and giggled at her goofy but relaxed smile.

Then Freya noticed the headband and ribbon still tied up in Raidy's hair. Well, that wouldn't do anymore.

"My perfect mate doesn't need any reminders of her fighting days, does she?" Freya cooed, untying the ribbon.

Raidy hummed in agreement, though she didn't notice what her Mistress was even doing. No, she was locked in bliss, hugging her Mistress' waist and pressing her naked body against the scaly one beneath her.

"Yes, Raidy-chan. No more worries or doubts about it. You belong to me and nothing should say otherwise." Tugging the ribbon out of Raidy's hair, Freya caught the headband as it slipped off with it. She then tossed both to the floor, since they weren't important to either of them anymore. "There; now you're all done."

Her coils tightened around Raidy's legs, dragging up higher to bind her waist as well. Her tail tugged Raidy's head up once more, bringing her in for another passionate kiss.

Feeling her body grow limp, Raidy let the intoxicating scent and powerful hold of her Mistress overwhelm her.

She let Freya's long, forked tongue enter her mouth and groaned when she felt it wrap around her own. It was a comforting reminder that she served the Lamia, feeling it worm around her mouth.

When she was freed from the lip lock, she fell onto her Mistress' breasts, her own pressing into Freya's midriff.

"M-Mistress, oh, that was so good." She wiggled around, further aroused by the coils constricting and rubbing into her. They even continued up to her stomach, making her writhe with pleasure.

"Of course it was, Raidy-chan. You're supposed to enjoy it. You love every bit of teasing and adoration I give you because I tell you to. You no longer have reason to resist. All your simple little memories belong to me now and they were the only thing keeping us apart. Now you no longer do or have to remember why you refused to become my pet for so long. Do you know why?"

Freya's squeezing stopped, bringing Raidy out of her ignorant world. She stared at her Mistress, a thought actually entering her mind that made sense of it all.

"Because you're my Mistress. You control my mind, memories, and thoughts. I obey without question," Raidy exclaimed, only to be muffled by the tail in her mouth as a reward. She licked and sucked on the scales, reeling from being given the pleasure and comfort promised to her.

Freya laughed and stretched her arms out to relax. "That's such a lovely thing of you to say, Raidy-chan." She sighed and rubbed her back, moving to reposition her body. "Ugh. That shouldn't hurt as much as it does."

Perhaps she'd rested too often on this bed. Her back was killing her, neck to waist. All her plush pillows and soft sheets did nothing to ease the pain. No matter how much she shifted, her back found no solace.

A muffled garble from Raidy made her finally acknowledge her companion's awaiting expression.

Curious to know what she was trying to say, Freya popped her tail out.

"I could... massage your back, Mistress. Make the pain go away and please you," Raidy suggested, out of breath and heavily blushing. Her body was hot beneath all these cool coils, but that didn't matter to her. All that mattered was keeping her mate happy.

As Freya contemplated the idea, she moved around again, only to growl in agitation. She definitely needed something to ease this dreadful ache.

"Alright, my pet. Please me."

Raidy found herself being lifted as her Mistress rolled over, then dropped out of her bindings and onto the Lamia's back. She straddled Freya's waist, right where the snake half began.

"Do a good job and I'll reward you, Raidy-chan," Freya cooed, wiggling her tail in front of her lover's face. It tightened around Raidy's collar for emphasis.

"O-Oh, yes, my Mistress. Whatever you command of your lowly mate." Raidy let out a quivering breath, her hands pressing dutifully onto Freya's back. As her fingers made slow, methodical movements along Freya's spine, her pussy twitched and dripped her lustful juices onto the Lamia's scales.

"Lowly?" Freya chuckled. "That's not true, Raidy-chan. In fact, you're the most important girl here. My mate is above all my servants. You can even order them around if you want to. All servants obey their Mistress and her mate." She sighed in delight as the pressure eased the pain away.

Before her eyes could close to take in the pleasure and rest, a servant appeared in front of her.

"What is it, slave? What's that in your arms?" Freya grumbled, not in the mood to deal with the girl's presence.

"Apologies, Mistress," spoke the familiar blue haired girl. "We've been holding onto these for some time and none of us are sure what to do with them." She held out a pile of heavy armor, shields, clothing, and a sword.

"Ah, yes. Raidy-chan's useless items. Hm, I have no need for much of it. Though, I suppose... that weapon could be of some use, wouldn't it, Raidy-chan?" Freya pet her mate's happy little head with her tail, knowingly.

The warrior giggled, glad to still be the center of the Lamia's attention.

"Put the sword by the bed, servant. Those other items can be thrown away, for all I care," Freya commanded, waving away the girl with a lazy hand.

"Of course, Mistress. Whatever you say," the girl replied, placing the sword on the floor. She then took the rest of the items in her shaky arms and left through the exit of the temple, instead of behind the bed.

Back to her comforting massage, Freya relaxed her body. Her mind and gaze were still on the sword however.

"Raidy-chan?"

"Yes, my love?"

"You'd protect me, should any more intruders come in, right?" she questioned, removing her tail from around Raidy's collar.

"Of course, Mistress! I will keep you safe to the best of my abilities! No one will harm you as long as I'm around!" Raidy declared. She leaned over Freya's human half to increase some of the pressure in her massaging. She wanted to prove herself to Freya, display her devotion in any way she could. She loved her Mistress and the pleasure she gave.

Before she could react, something entered Raidy's pussy.

Freya wriggled her tail around inside her mate, chuckling at Raidy's gasp. When Raidy fell on top of her back, Freya playfully tapped a finger on Raidy's nose.

"Such an obedient girl you are, Raidy-chan. Your reward now is the pleasure you've craved for so long. My mate is the only one I can have sex with, you know. You should be honored to have such a privilege," Freya commented. She continued to dig her tail into Raidy, then shivered as the satisfying juices of her lover mingled with hers inside.

Raidy whined and whimpered with each jerk and twitch of the tail inside her lower mouth. "I... I am honored, Mistress... oh, so... C-Cool... Mmn... Ah! Ahh! It's– Oh, M-Mistress! It's in..." Raidy panted and jerked her hips. She hugged Freya's shoulders in an attempt to keep sane. "Ahhh! It's inside my... Oh... My womb."

"Do you enjoy it, Raidy-chan?"

"Y-Yes. Ah... I love it." Raidy's blue eyes darted around the bed, chamber, towards the chained up servants, anything to keep herself grounded. She couldn't think straight, but it all felt so great. "C... I-I... Ah, I'm gonna... Ahh!"

"Go on, dear. Come all you'd like. No one will judge you for it." Pumping the tail in and out a few times, Freya laughed at Raidy's groan of release. Afterward, she slipped her tail out and shook all the gooey, sticky juices away in victory.

The body on top of her relaxed into the bliss that followed her orgasm, resting her chin on Freya's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, Raidy-chan. You held out for much longer than I expected you to. Perhaps, with more practice, you'll become better at handling penetration and hold out for longer," Freya said with a hopeful smile.

An absentminded hum was her only given response, Raidy completely exhausted from all the stimulus. Her eyelids drooped closed and she snuggled up to the snake woman to take a nice nap.

Freya didn't mind at all. In fact, she enjoyed the cute, satisfied smile on her mate's face. "I love you, Raidy-chan," she whispered as she hooked her clean tail onto Raidy's collar again.

She chuckled at the vague murmurings in response; something along the lines of "I love you, too."

......

Licking her lips of all the remnants of juice, Raidy opened her mouth again.

As dutiful as ever, the feeding girl placed another chunk of red fruit onto Raidy's tongue and waited for her Mistress to finish. The innocent smile faltered as wandering hands rubbed her thighs and teased her eager groin with the promise of pleasure.

Yes, please, Raidy. Dominate your loyal subject and play with her. She's begging to be in between you and your Mistress, to be toyed with and pleasured beyond all comprehension. Please, take her.

"Mm, I think you've had enough, Raidy-chan," declared Freya.

The heavy coil on Raidy's lap practically attacked the feeding girl with how fast it ensnared her and dropped her to the side of the bed. Raidy herself did nothing to fight the arm that pulled her onto her lover, despite her physique being muscular and agile from the past month's work.

In fact, this past month had been rather productive for Raidy and Freya. After a few days of toying with Raidy, Freya had decided to keep her end of the deal and actually train Raidy. Her tail was quick and strong, and over time able to outmaneuver her pet, which wouldn't do at all. So every presumed morning, Freya would have Raidy train, running around the temple, lifting up large rocks or even the servant girls, and eventually battling Freya's snake half until she was exhausted.

Now Freya's coils could glide over Raidy's stomach and enjoy the toned curves that had formed there. Squeeze her rear and enjoy its firmness. Have those powerful arms pinned to Raidy's sides and feeling her muscles move beneath the bundle of coils surrounding them.

As the coils made their way around her lover, Freya pet her and pressed the back of her head against the snake woman's soft, perky breasts.

"Are you comfortable, Raidy-chan?" Freya asked as she hugged her close.

Raidy hummed happily in reply, swaying her hips from within her bindings.

"What would you like to do today?"

"Whatever you want to do, Mistress," Raidy murmured. She had little care in the world other than pleasing her Mistress. Her decisions were made by Freya, so it didn't even matter what she wanted anyway. In the end, it was all the snake woman's choice.

Freya giggled and wrapped her tail around Raidy's collar, moving her pet to sit up. "I think you know what I want, Raidy-chan."

The slaves and chained up women around the bed gave a chorus of groans. They were all eager to be a part of the main event. It was quite often that Freya pulled one or two of them out of the bunch to play with; even Raidy had the choice too. Today was one of those special intimate days that a servant was rarely a part of, but hoping to be. Since Raidy had become the Lamia's mate, Freya focused more on her rather than the other girls.

The upside, however, was that whenever the slaves were brought into the mix, more were chosen to play instead of the mere one or two from before. With two women in charge, there was more love to go around and all the girls wanted a piece of the pleasure pie.

Raidy tugged away the tail, rubbing the end before turning over to look into Freya's seductive and knowing gaze. She pounced on top of Freya and their lips connected as they desired. That invading forked tongue grabbed Raidy's, intermingling as intimately as they themselves did.

When they broke apart, Freya panted, wide-eyed and astonished with her mate's behavior. "You've become so passionate, Raidy-chan. It's unlike you to be so good at that."

"I do it for you, Mistress. My only desire is for you to be pleased with my obedience. Nothing else matters to me," Raidy explained, her strong arms wrapped around Freya's neck. She pressed her pierced breasts onto Freya's much larger ones to emphasize her lust and desire.

"Mm, and I am quite pleased by that. Actually–" She snapped her fingers, alerting all the other servants to her incoming order. "Leave us to our privacy, slaves. Raidy-chan and I require the chamber to ourselves for the time being." She waved a lazy hand towards the inner stairway, directing the others that way.

The whines and moans in response were ignored as Raidy lifted her waist up, ready for Freya to act. The Lamia grinned, burrowing her tail into Raidy's pussy and proceeding to deepen their love and passion for one another.

Raidy continued to serve her Mistress Freya's needs and stayed her mate for a long time. For the time being, Raidy’s story ended here.


End file.
